Terakhir
by Pirad
Summary: Aku beranikan diri untuk update ini. Maaf.


_**Hai. Sebelum membaca banyak kata ke bawah, aku ingin minta maaf karena menjadikan ffn sebagai wadah menulis seperti ini. Setelah banyak pertimbangan, aku memutuskan tidak terjun ke dunia ffn semakin jauh. Di dunia nyata, aku adalah taekook shipper, cukup lama membaca ff taekook. Dalam hal ini aku juga hobi menulis fiksi. Aku mahasiswa. 19 tahun. Semester 6. Aku memutuskan berhenti dari fujoshi, berhenti dari menulis fiksi, stop menyantap ff yaoi, berusaha mengabaikan taekook yang kini menjadi pair favorit. Satu alasan. Hanya satu. Karena aku muslim.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tentang kebiasaan. Saat menganggap kesahalan adalah suatu kebenaran. Saat kau merasa biasa-biasa saja dan nyaman menggeluti hal-hal dilarang. Saat kau tertawa sia-sia karena bacaan penuh dosa yang kau tenggelam bersama kegelapan hati bersamanya. Saat kau menangis sedih karena alur ff yang dramatis dan melankonis. Saat kau menyambut suka cita para author favorit update cerita, tanpa berpikir membacanya akan memberi manfaat atau tidak. Saat kau buang percuma waktu berhargamu. Membiarkan setiap jam dalam kehidupan terisi hal tidak ada manfaat untuk kehidupan sesungguhmu kelak. Dan saat kau masih merasa nyaman, tanpa merasa takut akan kelalaian waktumu dan Sang Khaliq sampai detik ini belum juga menegur dirimu yang semakin terjerat maksiat maka takutlah. Sesungguhnya kau harus takut! Bisa jadi Dia telah tidak menyayangimu karena kau yang terlalu sering mengabaikanNya demi membaca ratusan_ _ **fanfiction**_ _. Hingga kini Dia telah bosan menegur dirimu dan kini Dia mengabaikanmu. Takutlah..._

 _._

Apa kabar dengan hatimu? Apakah sehat? _Atau telah mati?_

 _Cobalah sejenak mengecek hatimu maka niscaya akan kau temukan banyak noda-noda hitam, tidak sadar akan kegelapan yang melanda._

Ingin kisah? Tentang suatu cerita pada diri masing-masing. Suatu malam. Di malam yang sunyi. Senyap. Aku dalam kesendirian. Membaca itu menyenangkan, terlebih membaca _fanfiction_. Malam hampir menuju pertengahan, jemari menggelitik liar monitor android, mata tertuju rakus membaca kata demi kata kisah percintaan _pair_ kesukaan. Kadang kala aku tersenyum saat adegan yang dijabarkan begitu manis dan lucu. Di banyak waktu juga tertawa jika sangat penuh _lawakan_ cerita itu. Juga lebih sering menangis saat tenggelam dalam cerita menyedihkan dan dramatis.

Kecanduan.

Membaca sejenis itu hanyalah satu masalah yang ditimbulkan. Candu. Kau akan kecanduan. Sulit lepas. Seolah mustahil untuk terlepas. Pun jika sempat bertekad berhenti untuk buka ffn maka hanya berlangsung sekian hari. Hari berikut terjun bebas lagi. Terjebak lagi. Termakan rayuan syetan lagi. Menyesal sendiri. Muak sendiri. Dosamu juga tanggung sendiri.

Merasakan hal seputar itu berkali-kali. Bagaikan siklus permanen bagi pecandu ffn dan mencoba ingin lepas, tetapi tidak pernah sukses. Tidak sadar, setiap kegagalan untuk lepas diri, syetan pasti tertawa bahagia lahir dan batin karena _dapat teman lagi_.

 _Yah_ , tapi begitulah kita. Tahu. Sangat mengetahui jika yang dilakukan sekarang adalah salah. Ini dosa. Baca _fanfic yaoi_ adalah haram, dosa. Baca fiksi _mature,_ lebih-lebih lagi, haram. Termasuk golongan orang-orang yang lalai dalam memanfaatkan _waktu luang_ yang diberikan.

Memang kodratnya seperti itu. Melakukan hal-hal baik yang bernilai banyak pahala memang sangat sulit, super luar biasa sulit! _Nah_ , justru melakukan hal-hal yang dicintai iblis adalah paling mudah. Sangat mudah malah, tapi jangan lupa satu hal. Inti dari suatu cobaan adalah letak kesulitannya. Setiap diantara kita pasti akan diuji. Seseorang tidaklah dikatakan beriman jika belum diberikan cobaan.

Sebelum baca lebih jauh. Yakinkan diri dulu. FFN adalah cobaan.

Seseorang tidak hanya diuji dengan kesusahan, tetapi nikmat pun adalah ujian. Nikmat waktu luang yang diberikan adalah ujian dan kadang orang banyak yang gagal saat diuji dengan sebuah nikmat. Mungkin saat dalam kesusahan, hati dan pikiran lebih mudah tergerak untuk mengingatNya, tetapi saat Dia mengujimu dengan suatu nikmat dan kau berlarut-larut, berkecimpung mesra dengan kelalaian atas nikmat itu maka itulah adzab besar. Saat kau kira itu nikmat. Saat kau masih tenang-tenang saja dengan hal haram yang syetan memberi tipu daya dan menggap semua itu _tidak_ _apa-apa_. Saat kau tahu itu salah, kau tetap lakukan dan Dia belum juga menegurmu maka cobalah _rehat_ sejenak. Renungi. Kerena bisa jadi itu adalah adzab dariNya.

 _Dan adzab yang paling besar adalah saat seseorang diberikan adzab olehNya, tetapi dia tidak menyadarinya._

Aku tahu, _ffn_ itu banyak hal-hal dilarang di dalamnya, tetapi aku cuek. Waktu itu, aku betul-betul tidak peduli. Ini menyenangkan. Menulis _ff_ itu sangat seru. Tidak mau tau. Pokoknya aku mau lanjut menulis _ff_.

Akhirnya, aku membaca _yaoi_ juga menulis _yaoi, rate M_ pula. Bayangkan sebarapa banyak dosa. Bertumpuk-tumpuk!

Aku mulai menulis _chapter 1_ _ff_ judul _today we decide_. Aku menulis asal-asalan, alur belum jelas dan sangat pendek. Aku _update._ Kemudian review berdatangan. Aku mengumpat. Sangat ingat waktu itu tertawa bahagia, senang, cekikikan tidak jelas saat beberapa orang mau _next chapter_.

Menyenangkan, kan? Ya, tetapi belum sadar jika itu adalah awal kemerosotan iman yang aku miliki.

Malam-malam berlanjut. Pekan demi pekan terasa sangat cepat. Tidak sadar aku sudah _update_ banyak chapter dan review juga semakin berdatangan. Tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi sangat kuat begadang hanya untuk membaca _ff_ lain dan menulis kelanjutan TWD.

Kalian ingin tahu. Saat ini. Saat aku sudah melepas semua ff itu. Yang aku rasakan adalah penyesalan yang sangat menyedihkan. Karena sangat banyak waktu dan tenaga yang aku buang sangat pecuma untuk hal-hal yang tidak ada manfaat serta kebaikannya untuk keselamatan duniaku kelak di hari-hari berharga yang telah lalu bersama kelalaian yang aku torehkan. Tidak ada. Hanya sia-sia. Hanya dosa. Sangat banyak.

Meski kita sekarang berbenah diri. Berusaha menjauhi hal-hal dilarang. Tetapi dosa-dosa itu, banyaknya kesalahan yang lalu itu telah tercatat rinci dan detail di catatan malaikat. Dan semua itu tidak akan terhapus, mustahil untuk dihapuskan. Kemudian di kehidupan lain kelak, semua itu akan diperlihatkan. Bagaikan reka ulang kehidupan kita, kelak akan kita tonton semua, tanpa terkecuali.

Satu-satunya yang dapat diperbuat sekarang adalah banyak-banyak berbuat kebaikan, jauhi hal dilarang dan berusaha untuk menutupi segala kelalaian yang lalu-lalu itu.

Meski sulit. Sangat sulit. Luar biasa berat.

Sebelum memutuskan untuk lepas utuh dari _ffn_ , beberapa kali aku sudah pernah mencoba, bahkan sempat menghapus semua _ff_ ku saat TWD baru jalan sekitar belasan _chapter_ , tetapi aku kalah. Aku kalah telak oleh godaan syetan saat itu. Aku kembali _posting_ ulang dan melanjutkan kesalahan itu. Terus-menerus. Seolah hatiku telah mati. Seolah aku telah bersahabat sejati dengan syetan. Seakan jiwaku telah penuh noda-noda hitam dan Dia seolah tidak peduli lagi denganku. Karena aku tetap melanjutkan beberapa _ff_ , tanpa Dia memberikanku teguran atau peringatan selama itu.

Hingga malam itu datang. Terjadi tiba-tiba. Di saat aku mulai tidak mencoba lagi untuk melepas _ffn,_ di saat aku semakin senang meng _update_ banyak cerita lain, saat momen _taekook_ berhamburan dimana-mana, di saat aku sangat senang kepada beberapa reader.

Aku tidak menyangka. Di saat aku tidak sedang berusaha melepaskan ffn, justru di waktu itu Dia menegurku. Mengetuk begitu indah hatiku di malam itu. Seolah Dia berbicara langsung padaku, saat aku membaca hukum membaca dan menulis fiksi yang aku tekuni sekarang ini. Ingatan-ingatan berapa banyak aku lalai beribah KepadaNya, waktuku terbuang sia-sia tanpa aku sering mengingatNya di dalam hari-hariku yang lalu, malam-malamku yang aku abaikan.

Kemudian segala nikmatNya teringat syahdu. Banyak sekali. Kasih sayangNya kepada diri ini begitu tidak pernah terputus. Sudah berapa banyak kelalaian itu. Berapa kali dosa itu terlaksana kokoh. Sedangkan berdoa, bersujud di sepertiga malam-malam terakhir, menyebut NamaNya, sangatlah jarang. Tetapi sebanyak apapun dosa itu, maksiat itu, kasih sayangNya kepada diri ini tidak pernah usai hingga detik ini. Dia masih memberi kesempatan untuk tersenyum, tertawa, bersenang-senang dengan kawan, makan mengenyangkan, uang jajan, uang beli kuota, kesehatan, menghirup oksigen bebas, berjalan, dan sungguh nikmatnya tidak akan mampu terukir habis meski telah menggunakan seluruh air di lautan di dunia ini sebagai tinta untuk mengukirnya.

Kemudian sadarlah. Jika ADA yang paling mencintai kita di dunia ini maka hanyalah SATU. Hanyalah Allah yang cintaNya kepada kita begitu besar, tidak mampu terukur, tidak akan pantas dibandingkan dengan kasih sayang siapapun dan aku menangis mengingat seberapa brengseknya diri ini. Sangat tidak tahu malu. Aku harus apa, harus berbicara apa, harus seperti apa saat Dia mempertanyakan segala hal ini kelak. Sedangkan Dia sudah sebegini baiknya kepadaku.

Kemudian tersadar. Setelah mengenal dunia _ffn_ , dunia sangat fana ini. Awalnya aku tidak menyadari, betul-betul syetan menjadi pendamping setiaku kala itu. Di setiap beribadah, khusyuk itu sangat sulit diperoleh. Selalu saja seputar _ffn_ yang menari-nari, menjadi pengganggu. Seolah kenikmatan itu mustahil untuk dirasakan, hanya ada diri yang semakin tenggelam bersama kelamnya dosa.

Ternyata memang seperti itu. Tidak akan mungkin. Mustahil. Sangat berangan-angan jika seseorang menginginkan khusyuk dalam beribadah, ingin merasakan kenikmatan iman yang hakiki jika dia masih membuka pintu maksiat dalam dirinya, pintu-pintu dosa. Diri kita ini bagaikan tembok dan ada bagian yang jebol dari diri kita, itulah pintu maksiat yang kita biarkan mengaga. Katakanlah dan memang adanya seperti itu, membaca/menulis _ffn_ adalah pintu dosa itu yang dibiarkan, yang kita sengajakan menganga begitu saja.

Sehingga jika ada secuil saja keinginan untuk menutup pintu itu maka galilah, paksakan dirimu sekuat tenaga menutup pintu itu. Karena yakinlah, dirimu sedang diuji dengan _ffn_ , semakin sulit, semakin berat maka semakin kuatkanlah dirimu untuk menutup diri dari segala pintu-pintu berbahaya itu. Jika kau telah berhasil maka bersabarlah, teruslah menahan diri karena ke depannya akan semakin sulit. Ujianmu akan semakin sulit. Tetapi berbahagialah, jika niatmu untukNya maka kebahagiaan abadi menantimu di kehidupan sesungguhnya kelak.

Sadarlah. Dunia ini sudah sangat tua untuk kita huni. Dunia sudah sangat hina untuk kita kejar-kejar. Sadarlah, kita adalah orang yang merugi jika masih berdiam diri di saat semua orang telah berlomba-lomba untuk meraih JannahNya. Cita-cita terbesar seluruh manusia. Syurga. Sekarang kita sudah berada di tahun 2017, sangat kasihan diri ini jika hidayah dariNya belum juga menyapa hati. Hidayah mustahil didapatkan jika tanpa ada usaha untuk mendapatkannya. Mulailah... masih ada waktu. Meski tidak ada jaminan satu detik ke depan kita masih bernapas, bahkan tidak ada jaminan dapat membaca ini sampai akhir, tetapi yakinlah Dia menyayangimu dan menginginkan kebaikan untukmu.

Maka cobalah... dan kau akan tahu.

Jika masih saja sulit maka paksa! Memang menuju jalan kebaikan harus dipaksa. Mungkin kalian pernah mencoba lepas dari _ffn_ , tetapi gagal. Selalu gagal. Maka coba lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Jangan berhenti. Coba terus! Meski sudah mencoba yang ke 100 kali maka cobalah lagi. Tidak ada kata usai jika itu menuju untuk lebih dekat KepadaNya. Juga kita tidak tahu ke percobaan ke berapa kita akan berhasil lolos. Bagaimana jika itu ke percobaan 101 kali? Tidak ada yang tahu. Maka teruslah mencoba dan yakinlah kau akan menemui kebenaran itu. Manfaatkan senjata paling ampuh. Doa.

.

.

.

 _Detik Itu_

 _Angin berderu tajam, suara jangkrik di malam gelap seolah memperingati. Detak suara jam dinding semakin menyudutkan. Titik tetes air jatuh menggema di sudut tergelap._

 _Terdiam._

 _Setelah mendengar 'cerita' di malam itu. Berkata bahwa seseorang meninggal, dia dalam keadaan mabuk dan dibantai._

 _Masih terdiam. Terdiam bersama ketakutan._

 _Kematian._

 _Kata itu menumbuk saja dalam benak yang sedang ketakutan. Semua akan memgalami. Semua yg bernyawa berkonsekuensi akan tak bernyawa kelak. Akan tiba._

 _Banyak hal yg tiba tiba tergeluti. Banyak. Satu hal paling mendera adalah dunia FFN._

 _Beberapa kali berpikir, risau seorang diri dan ketakutan sendiri._

 _Tentang pertanyaan, dosakah aku menulis 'semua itu'? Di awal tragedi, masih dalam kondisi fine, cuek dan tdk ambil pusing. Berpikir menulis d ffn menyenangkan. Menulis itu seru, tetapi di malam itu, di detik itu dan hati yg seolah teracuni oleh dosa._

 _Merasa 'ada' yg salah. Sanubari nyata berujar 'kau salah', tetapi tipu daya syetan adalah lebih nyata. Berpikir lagi 'ah tidak apa apa'. Seterusnya begitu, syetan memang tdk akan pernah usai sebelum kita terjerumus bersamanya. Syetan memang paling gigih, pantang putus asa terkait menyesatkan orang._

 _Tetapi tiba tiba kegundahan dalam diri menggerakkan segala hal. Pikiran dan jemari kali ini berkompromi hebat untuk cari tau. "Apakah hukum mambaca/menulis fiksi?" Malam semakin jauh. Hati terjamah makin menyakitkan oleh ketakutan. Takut._

 _Kata 'kematian' menari nari. Semua akan mengalami. Apa kabar dengan bekalmu di kehidupan abadi kelak? Dosamu sudah banyak, sangat banyak dan kau tambah lagi dengan fiksi fiksimu itu._

 _Apa kau siap?_

 _Ajal tdk menunggu taubatmu._

 _Kematian tdk pernah memberitahu. Datang tiba tiba. Tdk ada yg tau. Kau tdk tau. Tdk akan pernah tau, tapi kau pasti akan mengalami. Pasti._

 _Dalam dirimu tidak ada yg pasti, kecuali kematian itu sendiri karena itu adalah sebuah kepastian._

 _Kau sadar?_

 _Ceritamu yg kau tulis di banyak waktu itu adalah haram. Hukumnya keras, tidak main main, HARAM._

 _Banyak yg membaca, banyak yg terjerumus dosa krn ulahmu. Kau salah. Salah._

 _._

 _._

 _Bola mata berselancar liar membaca sederet kata demi kata pada monitor. Kegerahan mencari tahu sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan yg makin mencekik._

 _Sementara ketakutan itu makin berujar menyedihkan._

 _Jawaban telah ada. Telah menemukan._

 _Kau tau rasanya? Seolah hati dipaksa mati di detik itu. Ini sulit. Menyiksa. Jika harus menghapusnya maka seolah ditusuk ribuan belati. Sulit._

 _Kemudian aku menangis. Tanpa sadar air mata itu berlomba lomba saat 'keteguhan untuk selesai di ffn' tiba tiba menancap kuat dalam diri._

 _Banyak hal yg terputar putar, bagai kaset kematian._

 _Satu per satu tanya menjadi tudingan._

 _Saat kau di alam kubur dan semua ff hasil kerja tanganmu masih dibaca orang, kau tau apa yg terjadi? bukan pahalah jariah, tetapi dosamu masih akan tetap mengalir. Kau sudah sukses besar pada dosa jariah._

 _Ketakutan._

 _Apa kau sadar jika sholat sholat mu selama menulis cerita itu kurang khusyuk? Demi Dzat Yang Membolak Balikkan Hati, itu karena hatimu sudah banyak noda hitam. Ffn adalah noda mutlak._

 _Ketakutan menjadi ketakutan mutlak._

 _Kemudian ingatkan dirimu bahwa di alam kubur kelak, ada satu pertanyaan, "kau kemanakan masa mudamu?" masa muda adalah paling dinilai Allah, bukan masa tua, masa balita, tapi masa usiamu sekarang. Dan apakah jawabmu nanti "membaca dan menulis ff?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Tubuh mati rasa, hati berteriak dan sendi membatu. Dingin lantai bahkan terlalu meresap kuat. Semut berjalan di pinggiran tiba tiba terlihat, terlalu fokus, terlalu ketakutan._

 _Semua hal, sekecil apapun itu akan dipertanggung jawabkan di hadapanNYA kelak. Kebaikan atau keburukan sekecil biji sawi pun akan memiliki ganjaran. Bahkan emoticon smile yg dikirim pada grup grup Line pun akan dipertanyakan, saat tiba hari itu. Dan pasti akan tiba._

 _Apa kabar dengan setumpuk kata itu? Tiap kata akan dipertanggung jawabkan._

 _Kau tau, hanya ada ketakutan dan penyesalan._

 _Mata akan bersaksi. Telinga. Tangan. Semua, kecuali mulut kelak akan dikunci dan berbicaralah semua anggota tubuhmu yg sebelumnya tdk pernah berbicara selama hidup di dunia._

 _Ini adalah pilihan._

 _Malam itu, 22 Maret | 22.05 memilih untuk selesai._

 _Tangisan itu pecah, karena hatiku teramat sakit untuk usai. Sangat sulit. Tapi biarlah tetap tangis itu terburai jika sesak itu bisa sedikit terobati._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam ini._

 _Satu author akrab, saling chat dan paling membekas adalah saat dia bilang : "aku juga mau." Dia juga mau lepas. "Krn author ffn sudah banyak yg meninggal dan cerita mereka belum sempat dihapus T...T." Aku hanya semakin merasa ketakutan mengetahui itu. "Aku sudah berkali kali kepikiran hal itu, untuk selesai. bahkan memberi wasiat kpd teman agar menghapus semua ffku jika suatu waktu giliranku yg mati dan aku belum sempat hapus." Aku menangis di detik itu._

 _Percayalah, mungkin kita tdk diuji dengan pacaran, mencuri, membuka aib orang, tetapi kita diuji dengan FFN. Sedang diuji dgn FFN._

.

.

.

Aku beranikan _update_ ini di akun _Pirad_ ku ini. Tidak menggurui, sungguh, aku belum layak untuk itu. Tidak untuk menyalahkan siapapun. Aku hanya berbagi. Di atas itu murni yang aku rasakan.

Juga untuk meminta maaf sebesar-sebesarnya kepada kalian. Aku membaca _pm, inbox_ di _ig_ , _inbox_ di _line_. Aku membaca semuanya. Bagaimana kalian sedih dan tidak rela _TWD stop_ tanpa sebuah ending. Ketahuilah, jika ada yang paling sedih, paling sakit, paling tidak rela _ff TWD_ itu _stop_ begini, itulah aku sendiri. Aku yang paling merasakan semua itu.

Aku sangat sayang pada _ff TWD_. Sebarapa banyak aku korban _kebaperan_ , menangis bahkan setiap menulis chapter yang taekooknya mengutarakan kesedihan dan kesakitan mereka. Betapa kesulitan aku sekarang. Setiap baca _inbox_ dari kalian, membuka laptop seperti sekarang, sekuat mungkin aku menahan diri untuk tidak melanjutkan _twd_.

Kalian tau, aku melepaskan semua _ff_ di akun ini, di saat aku tidak rela, tidak inginkan semua itu. Tetapi inilah waktunya. Mungkin kalian suatu waktu akan tiba di masa seperti sekarang aku rasakan, ini hanya masalah waktu dan saat ini adalah giliranku untuk _selesai_.

Kalian adalah orang-orang luar biasa, menyenangkan. Semua readers tanpa terkecuali telah sukses seratus persen meraup hatiku. _Review_ panjang atau pendek menohok cinta dan gokil kalian itu, _astaga,_ pasti akan sangat aku rindukan. Secara tidak langsung kalian dan _ffn_ telah menjadi satu sesi paling berharga dalam kehidupanku. Akan kuingat. Suatu waktu, akan tiba di saat kalian akan melupakan _Pirad_ dan _TWD_ nya, tetapi percayalah, aku akan selalu mengingat kalian. Aku akan ingat kalian, meski itu puluhan tahun telah berbicara. Menjadi pembelajaran dan pengalaman luar biasa. Kalian luar biasa. Dan maafkan aku yang sangat brengsek ini.

 _Kalian menatap. Merasakan sakit begitu kuat tertoreh. Menatap tanpa nyawa langkah kepergian ini. Kita melangkah bersama, tetapi saling memunggungi, tidak menggenggam tangan lagi. Pernah tersenyum bersama. Tertawa idot. Lebih banyak menangis karena sebuah kisah 25 chapter. Kisah pair favorit kita. Tentang seberapa tersiksa mereka, seberapa pengecut Taehyung, seberapa keras kepala Jungkook untuk mempertahankan hubungan mustahil mereka. Begitu miris untuk sekedar mengutarakan 'aku terlalu mencintaimu', 'aku ingin mempertahankanmu' dan 'aku tidak akan pernah usai menjadi milikmu'. Pirad. Silakan maki nama author paling brengsek itu. Marah lah. Karena aku akan bilang segalanya sudah selesai. Twd dan ff lain di akun ini telah_ _ **selesai**_ _. Akhir mereka bagaimana? T-T di Twd aku murni ingin menggambarin seberapa sulit, berbelit-belit, sakit dan banyak perjuangan panjang jika mencintai seseorang. Dan satu kali pun aku tidak pernah berpikir membuat Twd bad ending. :')_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku minta maaf karena mengupdate tulisan isi seperti ini di ffn. Sangat tidak wajar. Berlebihan. Brengsek. Absurd. Idiot. Dan maaf jika banyak kata yang bikin kesal._

* * *

 _Aku sangat menghargai pesan-pesan yang kalian kirimkan ke aku beberpa hari ini. Di bagian aku gantungin kalian, sungguh sangat bikin frustasi, terlebih isi pesan kalian yang begitu membuat aku gak rela melakukan semua ini (silakan tabok). Aku berpikir kalian akan kirimin aku pesan teror isi marah-marah, tapi tidak, kalian justru kirimin kalimat berisi kata-kata seberapa kalian tidak mau ini usai begitu saja. Sakit aku tuh bacanya T-T aku tidak pernah membayangkan aku di ffn akan serumit ini. Aku mencoba cuek, berusaha megabaikan, tetapi percayalah sangat sulit, berada di posisi ini begitu sulit (sedikit tertekan). Semoga aku update chapter terakhir di akun ini, kalian bisa lebih mengerti dan aku betul-betul minta maaf. Semoga aku juga bisa lega setelah update ini. ILYSM._

* * *

 _Dunia ini bagaikan fatamorgana. [Dan tiadalah kehidupan dunia ini, selain dari main-main dan senda gurau belaka. Dan sungguh kampung akhirat itu lebih baik bagi orang-orang yang bertakwa. Maka tidakkah kamu memahaminya?] (Al-'An'am:32)_

* * *

 _ **Selamat tinggal.**_

 _ **Pirad,**_

 _ **1 April 2017**_


End file.
